Better than Mistletoe
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: RP with Madelyn Knight Ginny trips on a snake.


Better than Mistletoe

Roleplaying Session  
Players: Madelyn Knight (Draco) and Amethyst (Ginny)   
Audience: Mature   
Ship: Draco/Ginny   
Disclaimer: JK owns the Harry Potter property, WB leases it. No money is made from the production or distribution of this work. This is in no way acknowledged, affiliated, or endorsed by the copyright holder(s). Used in accordance with Fair Use. 

Vince and Greg were off stuffing their collective faces in the kitchen, per usual- so Draco took this opportunity to enjoy a bit of solitude outside. He sat beneath a large oak tree, leaned up against the massive trunk. His eyes were slowly closing as sunset colors painted the sky beyond. It was nice to relax for a little while and let every plan and responsibility melt away for a bit. 

Ginny bolted out of the castle, eyes misting over. Harry and Hermione were -dating-. It wasn't so much that she still liked Harry. She had just gotten used to having a crush on him, and him actually having a girlfriend meant it was time for that to end. And Ginny didn't want change. Change generally brought on bad things, new fears, just more trouble. What with the world crumbling to pieces all around them, she didn't need any more change. So she ran across the Hogwarts grounds, heading for the trees, where she could sit in solitude for a bit and think, when abruptly she tripped, over a long pair of legs. 

Draco muttered a curse and grabbed his shin. Someone had just caused a bruise to erupt on his fair skin, and there would be hell to pay. Whipping his head around to glare at the offending party, a blush came to his cheeks as he saw it was a young lady who was now fallen on the grass and whose skirt was resting in a somewhat revealing way. He looked away quickly and cleared his throat, "You should be more careful…" Without looking down, he offered an outstretched arm to the girl.

Ginny nervously took the hand offered to her and sat up, realizing with sudden horror just whom she had tripped on. Embarrassed and bemoaning her fate for having fallen next to Draco Malfoy, she quickly tugged down her skirt, and pushed herself up from the ground. A few grass stains were now on her knees among the freckles that, most unfortunately, covered her entire body. A very deep crimson staining her cheeks, she managed a muffled, "I'm sorry," hoping and praying that for once, a Malfoy would be kind to a Weasley. 

He had been looking at Virginia Weasley. Worse than that, he had actually enjoyed the brief glimpse, which left him feeling somewhat… unclean. Then again, Ron would likely curse himself to spit up slugs for weeks if he ever found out Draco knew what color Virginia's knickers were. Perhaps this wasn't quite so bad after all. Offering a strained smile he asked, "Are you alright?" and tried not to contemplate the irony of a Weasley wearing green undergarments.

"Fine," she choked, offering the biggest smile she could muster in return -- not a very big one, considering she was quite terrified of Draco Malfoy, and had a long line of Weasleys to follow in hating him. Shifting nervously, she looked about, desperate to find something to say. More specifically, she wanted something that would let her face the opposite direction and march, but she couldn't come up with a thing. So she asked, "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" 

He gave his platinum hair a casual toss, privately enjoying the fact that it was finally long enough to make such a gesture, "Oh, they're in the kitchen right now, probably driving the house elves quite mad." Draco offered a charming grin, "And where were you heading in such a hurry, Miss Weasley? You looked as though some hound of Hell was chasing you around the grounds." 

If it was humanly possible, her blush deepened. She certainly hadn't wanted small talk to turn into inquiries like that. Her lips twisted into some form of a smile, and Ginny replied, "Just running, really…not to any specific location. I was just going to sit outside for a bit." Of course, it wouldn't be at all convincing. Ginny was a horrible liar; most Weasleys were. It didn't help that Draco messed with her mental clarity. She had no idea what he was playing at, being nice, but she didn't think it was a good sign. 

He leaned forward and gently brushed an errant blade of grass from her cheek, "Well, I can attest that this is a perfectly good place to rest, if you wouldn't mind the company." The smile remained, and he wondered what the true cause of her flight was. Probably had something to do with the newest "couple" in Hogwarts- that Mudblood and Potter. It was no secret Virginia had harbored quite the infatuation with Potter, so she was probably taking the news rather hard. Well, far be it from him to miss a perfect opportunity to piss off Ron. Besides, now that he was really looking at her in such a way, she was rather pretty. For a Weasley, of course.

Ginny bit her lip. To sit with him, or not to sit with him? Yes, that was the very puzzling question. Was he asking out of genuine care? Something in his smile suggested that it was indeed the case, and he had been nothing but nice so far. But he was a Malfoy, which meant he was an excellent liar, and he -always- had ulterior motives. What those were, she didn't know, and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to find out. Yet, there was indeed something in his smile, and in his eyes, that made her mumble a quick, "If you really don't mind," and sit down in the grass next to him.

He leaned back against the tree trunk, "Of course I don't mind. Why would I mind the company of such a lovely young lady?" Fully considering this plan, he realized Pansy would be quite upset with this flirtation as well. Two birds with one stone, and if he was lucky they would end up with one another. Personally, he believed the two thorns in his side truly deserved each other. Pansy could spawn a litter of ginger-haired cretins for Ron to struggle to afford. Just the thought of the two of them stuck in such a hellish existence had his smile becoming more and more genuine. 

The blush splashed across Ginny's face was becoming more of a permanent structure. She didn't trust Draco and his compliments, but they were flattering nonetheless. It had something to do with the way he said them, as if he'd never said any such thing to a girl before, but he knew just how to say them to her specifically. Yes, they were very flattering, and a nice change to go with the others that were occurring. 

For a while, he simply sat with her in companionable silence, enjoying the view of sunset turning to twilight. He finally spoke when the first stars began to glitter in the sky, "I'm surprised you're still without romantic companionship. Such a beautiful witch, I would think at least one of the Gryffindors would have whisked your off of your feet by now. They must be blind, I think, not to notice such beauty in their midst." He leaned a bit closer, watching starlight reflect in her eyes.

Ginny's heart fluttered. Oh, she had been told once or twice that she was beautiful. She never understood how they could say it, though. Silly freckles, plain brown eyes, curly - almost frizzy - red hair. It wasn't exactly what she thought the definition of a beauty was. And there had never been…anyone. Perhaps it had been out of deadly fear of Ron, but it was hard to think that it was the only reason. When Draco said she was beautiful…it was the first time she had ever felt like she truly -was-. Ginny found herself meeting Draco's eyes and leaning closer, anticipating. 

He reached up, gently cupping her face in his hand, "I'm afraid you have bewitched me, Miss Weasley." Draco closed the distance between them, placing a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled Virginia closer as they kissed. The minutes passed, and his own heart had found a fluttering rhythm, beating so fast it must have thought he was playing in a Quidditch game. After a time he pulled away, flushed and breathless. Well, that certainly went better than expected. Draco mentally chastised himself for waiting so long to come up with the idea of seducing Ron's sister.

His lips were magnets, she decided, ones which she didn't dare resist. Ginny welcomed the kiss, deciding a broken heart was better than never taking the chance. She moved closer as the kiss magnified in intensity, finding it much better than her first kiss, a mistletoe-forced peck from Seamus Finnegan. By the time Draco pulled away, her brain had long since stopped functioning. Consequently, the words, "nothing like Seamus," made their way out before she could stop them.

A lighthearted laugh erupted from Draco's lips as he heard the words spill from her mouth, "Well, I certainly hope I kiss better than Seamus. Considering his track record, you're very lucky he didn't accidentally blow up your lips with the attempt." His finger lightly traced along those pink lips, "And I'm quite grateful that they are intact." His arm stayed around her shoulders, as he was growing quite fond of keeping her near, "That was the finest kiss I have ever had the pleasure to receive. I'm glad your housemates are too foolish to see what a lovely treasure you are."

Ginny grinned, a new and improved blush staining her cheeks and spreading across her nose and down her neck. She was happy to wear this sort, and also found herself quite content to stay pressed up against Draco's side, her head resting on his shoulder. He flattered her, made her feel exceptional, something which six brothers had always put a stop to. She smiled, finding herself trusting Draco, and believing him. Perhaps it was possible that he genuinely liked her, and that he didn't have other plans for her.

He was content to spend a while just cuddled with her, enjoying having someone so affectionate fancy him. The thought hit him then, she genuinely liked him. It wasn't the family title or money (because no Weasley, with the possible exception of Ron, was really impressed with such things). Virginia wanted to be with him simply because she fancied him. He fell silent as this realization sunk in fully. It was actually rather… nice to be with someone that wasn't using him for something material or political.


End file.
